Her True Colors
by corkcrazy
Summary: Hermione Granger has a secret life that few know about. Secrets will be and friendships will change. Feelings will be revealed. The world will change. History will be changed forever. Dark!Hermione, Hermione/Harry, Pureblood!Hermione


Summary: Hermione Granger has a secret life that few know about. Secrets will be revealed and friendships will change. Feelings will be revealed. The world will change. History will be changed forever. Dark!Hermione, Hermione/Harry, Pureblood!Hermione

A/N: I clearly don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Ron would have never been with Hermione. Fred, Sirius, and many others wouldn't have died. Dumbledore would've been killed by Harry for placing him with his "lovely" family. Harry would have been a Slytherin. I'm done with my rant now.

Hermione Granger was a fake. Her real identity was hidden from her "friends" and it was hidden from Dumbledore. Everyone thought that Hermione was a muggleborn. They thought that she was loyal to the Order of the Phoenix. They thought she would be the least likely person to betray them. They were wrong. Hermione Granger was a fake. Her real name was Rachel Hermione Riddle. Her father was Lord Voldemort. Her mother was Sarah Nott. Hermione had a twin brother named Theodore Nott. His real name was Theodore Blake Riddle. Hermione's godfather was Severus Snape. He was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Severus was really loyal to the Death Eaters.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione had come back to Hogwarts for the final battle. The plan was simple. Voldemort was going to ask all loyal death eaters to join him. Then he would ask for his daughter to join him. Ginny Weasley was also a secret Death Eater. She hated the order. Both knew that the order would never win. The Golden Trio met the opposing sides outside on the deck of the Astronomy tower. The trio stood by the light side and Hogwarts students. Hermione stood by Ginny.

Voldemort, "Loyal Death Eaters come!" Ginny, Luna Lovegood, and a few other Hogwarts students joined him. Snape also joined him.

Voldemort, "Come to me, my daughter." Hermione walked to his outstretched arms and stood by him. The light side had looks of betrayal on their faces.

Hermione, "Father, can you remove this horrible glamour?"

Voldemort, "Of course, Rachel." Hermione was now the female version of Theo Nott.

Voldemort, "You can do the honors, Rachel."

Rachel, "MORSMORDE!" The dark mark appeared in the sky.

Rachel, "Ginny, you get the next honor."

Ginny, "ROSIA!" A snake wrapped around a rose joined the dark mark.

Harry, "What the heck is that?" Rachel walked up to him.

Rachel, "Oh Harry, that's my mark."

Harry, "How could you?"

Rachel, "It was all an act. The plan was perfect. There wasn't a single flaw. No one would have suspected me. I just had to put up with the terrible glamour and put up with the mudblood crap. I dropped hints a few times."

Harry, "When?"

Rachel, "I let the Parseltongue slip in second year. I also told the snake to petrify me. Now, I want all of my loyal Roses to join me!" The Weasley twins and a few other Hogwarts students joined her.

Ron,"Fred, George, how could you?"

Fred, "You guys never accepted our jokes. Rachel and our Lord did. We hated the order."

Rachel, "I'm missing a few people." The Patil twins joined her. Rachel let out a whistle. A few more Hogwarts students joined her.

Rachel, "Air Roses, ATTACK!" More Hogwarts students came from the sky on broomsticks. Soon, Harry and Ron are the only order members left. Rachel pointed her wand at Ron.

Rachel, "You disgust me. You are a disgrace to purebloods. Avada Kevadra!" Ron died and Harry was the only one left. Hermione pointed her wand at Harry.

Harry, "Mia, I love you. I don't care if you are susposed to be my enemy. Didn't you feel the magic that night?"

Rachel, "Harry, I can't love you."

Harry, "Why not?"

Rachel, "You broke my heart."

Harry, "Let me fix it."

Rachel, "Harry, you don't understand."

Harry, "Mia, I've always been there for you."

Rachel, "Harry..."

Harry, "Did I hit a weak spot? Ron was always the one that was mean to you."

Rachel, "Harry..." She hugged him and cried on his shoulder. Everyone was looking at them now.

Rachel, "Harry, I've loved since second year. It broke my heart when you kissed Cho."

Harry, "I've loved you since first year on the train. I hated it when you were with Ron and Viktor." Rachel looked up into his eyes. Then she kissed him. Harry kissed back. They ignored the people around them who were clapping.

Theo, "Finally!" Voldemort was the only unhappy person, even Snape was clapping.

Rachel, "Dad, I've loved him since second year. Can you give him a chance?"

Voldemort, "Yes, I can give him a chance. Potter, do you know about your true family?"

Harry, "I'm a Zabini. I got the letter before I left hell." Rachel, the Weasley twins, and Ginny started laughing.

Voldemort, "I see you had a bad childhood."

Harry, "Some parts were funny, but I got punished for it. Accidental magic was my enemy."

Voldemort, "I loved accidental magic."

Harry, "I hated it."


End file.
